mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirena
(Mulawin: The Movie) (MVR)|image1 = Pirena.jpg}}Pirena (Hara Pirena of Hathoria) '''is a fictional character produced by GMA Network. She appears in every installment of the Mulawin Franchise such as Mulawin (2004), Mulawin: The Movie (2005), and Mulawin vs Ravena (2017). She also appeared in the Mulawin Spin-off, Encantadia. Background '''Sang'gre Pirena of Lireo (formerly Hara Pirena of Lireo, later Hara Pirena of Hathoria) is the firstborn of the Diwata Queen Minea and of the Hathor King Hagorn, and the keeper of the Fire Gem. She is the fourth ruler, under the bloodline of King Bartimus, and the first Hara of New Hathoria. As the eldest daughter of Minea, Pirena considered the succession as her birthright. When she was denied this, she went to great lengths to achieve it, and served as an antagonist in the first half of the series. She initially wanted to have her daughter Mira succeed Amihan to the throne, but later opted for the conquest of Lireo in alliance with her father Hagorn. Mistrust soon developed between Pirena and her father, and Pirena found herself isolated and fighting against both her father and sisters. Pirena was finally reconciled with her sisters and her daughter through the efforts of her niece Lira and Imaw. After the Hadezar War, Pirena re-established the Kingdom of Hathoria as its Hara. Even so, she continued to spend most of her time in the palace of Lireo. Pirena assisted her sisters in dealing with the enemies of the diwatas, such as Avria, Hagorn and Ether. Pirena eventually married the Punjabwe Azulan and bore another daughter. Connection to Mulawin 'Mulawin ' Pirena is one of the accomplice of Ravenum. Her character was only seen as a ghostly image, with her face in shadow. 'Mulawin: The Movie ' Due to the alliance of Hathoria and Halconia Pirena often times aids the Ravenas but never got involved in the actual plot until Mulawin: The Movie wherein she revived Ravenum, the first king of Halconia, using the Gintong Binhi.. 'Mulawin vs. Ravena ' Hara Pirena fought a phoenix-like pashnea, called as Borona, which subsequently fled to the human world. She sought help in Lireo and she asks her niece Lira where Alena and Danaya is. Lira tells her that her ashtis are in the meeting with her father and Mira in Sapiro. Lira asks her why and Pirena says that Borona has just went to the human world and she wants to chase it. Lira suggests that they should get the Asnamon medallion in order for them to go to the human world. As they arrive in the human world, Pirena sees Lira holding the Flute of Mulawin and she tells her that she is using in order to summon the Mulawins for their help. Pirena comments that Lira is playing it in a wrong tune, until Tuka and her Ravena army arrive. As Lira mistakenly thought that they are "Mulawins", Pirena tells her to prepare to fight. The two battle the Ravenas and Pirena challenges Tuka in a duel as well, calling her "warka". The two managed to defeat Tuka when Lira uses her superspeed to punch Tuka up. When Lira plays the right tune, Malik shows up and he recognizes the encantadas as he greets them. Lira greets him back, much to Pirena's annoyance, as they're accompanied by Malik to Avila. Upon their arrival at Avila, Pagaspas has recognized Pirena from before. Pirena consults Almiro and the Mulawins to help them in battling against Minokawa. When the Hunyangos, disguised as the Tagubas, apparently trapped them. Pirena, Lira and Almiro fights them off, until Lira is wounded by Hunyango's poisonous claws as Gabriel mentioned it. Pirena takes Lira back to Encantadia. When Almiro and his group arrive at Hathoria in Encantadia, the masked Hathors attacked them, until Pirena helps them to kill them off. As Pirena accompanied them to Lireo, she uses Imaw's Balintataw (later called as the Staff of Truth) to reveal the whereabouts of Ruwido. When they arrive at Mount Latukan, the ivictus of Pirena and Lira have worn off due to the fact that Mount Latukan has prevented any magic. Pirena participates in the tasks made by Tres Aves. When Almiro fears that Anya has trapped into the dungeon, Pirena tells him not to blame others and not to give up. As they have finished the final task, suddenly Anya has survived, wielding the Ruwido. Pirena and Lira are overjoyed to see Almiro and Anya reunited. She also fears the scouts to give Almiro the Mystic Jewel from them, however the Hunyangos suddenly appears. Pirena and others are able to finish off the remaining Hunyangos, including a Hunyango who disguised as "Lira". The combined efforts of Pirena, Lira, Gabriel, Pagaspas, Lawiswis, Anya, Malik and Almiro have successfully defeated the Minokawa when Anya fatally stabs it. Almiro thanked Pirena and Lira for helping them. Lawiswis said they might have been broiled if not for them. Pirena said all that the Mulawins did was also due to their own efforts. Pagaspas thanked them as well. Lira said they almost died a few times, but that was normal for them. Pirena said they impressed her, and told them to take out their weapons. She examined the Flute of Aguiluz and said it had some unique magic in it. Pirena told Lawiswis to take care of the shawl of Alwina, which is one of the few things blessed by Amihan. Lira asked Pirenaif she was okay. She nodded. Pirena then looked at the Ruwido and Lazcano’s sling, also unique weapons, which they have to return. Pirena said she would give them duplicates of it. Pirena used the Fire Gem to create duplicates, whereupon the original Ruwido and sling were handed to Pirena. Lira said that even though she doesn’t have a gem to give them weapons or powers, she would pray that whatever happens, the air would bring them back together. With that, Pirena and Lira raised the sling and the Ruwido, which vanished (presumably returned to their owners). Anya thanked the Sang'gres. The six group hugged. Gabriel also thanked Pirena for their help in defeating the Minokawa, before he requested her to see Sandawa. Pirena is able to see the lying Sandawa and she uses the staff to reveal the recent events about Sandawa and the Balasik. Gallery PirenaMvROfcHashtag.jpg|Pirena in Mulawin vs Ravena. PirenaMulawin.png|Pirena in Mulawin: The Movie. PirenaMulawinBook1.jpg|Pirena in Mulawin. References * Category:Encantado/Encantada Category:Hathor Category:Diwata